Outcasts
by Anorin Xikian
Summary: A new prophecy sets to threaten Good and the Charmed Ones yet again, but the Charmed Ones' greatest enemies end up being the outcasts....


Outcasts: Chapter 1  
  
Author's Notes: This is quite a bit of a departure for me, as so far I've only done "evil" Charmed stories, as in stories where one or more of the sisters go bad. This story is also unique in that it follows the antogonists more than the protaganists. You'll see what I mean as we go along. Timeline-wise, it takes place during Season 4- after Cole lost his powers, but before he became The Source in Charmed & Dangerous. Please review and let me know what I'm doing right, and what I'm doing wrong, with this story. Thanks.  
  
  
  
A teenager dressed in a black Mudvayne T-Shirt, black leathery pants, and black-dyed hair, ran down the sidewalk from Edison High, as he was chased by three other teenagers.  
  
"Get back here!" one of them yelled.  
  
"We're going to kick your anti-God, anti-America ass!" yelled another one.  
  
Before they could make good on their threat, however, a black BMW pulled up the sidewalk. The teenager quickly opened the passanger door and climbed in, driving away and leaving the would-be chasers to curse at him.  
  
The teenager turned to the person driving- a teenage girl with red hair and a Slipknot jacket. The two kissed.  
  
"Thanks for the save, Ashley." he said.  
  
"No problem, Jon" she replied.  
  
Jonathen Luke Elliott and Ashley Conrad were drawn to each other at a very young age. Both were born into wealthy families, and when Ashley's family moved just a few houses down from John when they were both eight, the two of them became best friends quickly. As they aged, they became outcasts together. Now 16, they were both traditional Satanists and their political views were very anti-government, drawing them the despise and hatred of an ignorant, pro-God and America populace of their private school, Edison High. The only thing getting them through high school was their love for each other- they had been dating for 20 months now. That was over a year- and-a-half, very long for their age.  
  
As the car stopped at a red light, Jon and Ashley kissed.  
  
"I missed you." he told her. "Glad you got the day off, though, the ignorant fucks were out in spades today."  
  
"When aren't they?" she replied. "We only have until tonight for ourselves. Your mom and my dad want to see us at your house, they have some big announcement for us."  
  
Jon rolled his eyes.  
  
Probably going to reveal they signed us up for some Christian counseling session. he thought.  
  
While neither Jon's mom or Ashley's dad, both widows, were fundies, they did make it clear that they were displeased with their Satanism.  
  
"Alright." Jon replied. "Let's go to P3, and see if Phoebe is there."  
  
Ashley nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
Piper and Leo, meanwhile, were busy unpacking another shipment in the back of P3.  
  
"We need to get these drinks out there for tonight." Piper said. "It's Friday so it will be busy as always."  
  
"Yes, boss." Leo said with a grin, and Piper gave him a playful shove.  
  
"Hello?" came Ashley's voice from inside the club. "Is Phoebe here?"  
  
"You left the door open?" Piper hissed at Leo.  
  
"Well, yeah, in case Phoebe came, she's not working or anything." Leo said. "Didn't think anyone else would try and come in this early, it's only three- thirty."  
  
Piper sighed and stepped out into the club, where Jon and Ashley were standing, moving their eyes around the club.  
  
"Phoebe's not here, she's at the manor." Piper replied. "And just how do you two know Phoebe?"  
  
"We were targets." Ashley said.  
  
"Of demons." Jon added. "A few weeks ago. Phoebe saved us."  
  
"So you know...." Piper began to say, and Jon and Ashley both nodded.  
  
"Your secret is safe with us, you can trust us, blah blah blah." Ashley said. "Can we have directions from here to the manor?"  
  
"Sure." Piper said, a bit taken by their bluntness. "Just give me a second."  
  
She turned, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and hastily wrote directions for getting to the manor from P3.  
  
"There." Piper said. "Sorry I can't stay and chat but I have to go finish getting ready for tonight, thanks for stopping by though."  
  
"Uh-huh." Jon replied, and he and Ashley turned and went up the stairs, out of the club.  
  
"Nice kids." Piper muttered, and headed back into her work.  
  
  
  
Back at the manor, Phoebe was on the laptop computer researching the deaths of three people that may be linked and may be demonic. She was by herself, as Cole was upstairs sleeping and Paige was still at work. Then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who is it?" Phoebe called out.  
  
"The two ungrateful fucks who you saved two weeks ago." came Jon's reply from behind the door.  
  
"Come in." Phoebe said with a slight laugh.  
  
Jon opened the door and entered, with Ashley following him.  
  
"So how'd you find my house?" Phoebe said with a laugh.  
  
"Your sister gave us directions." Ashley replied. "The one with the club."  
  
"Piper." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah." Ashley said. "Her."  
  
"Well, anyway, what brings you two here?" Phoebe asked them. "Any other demons try and attack you?"  
  
"Nope, just boredom." Jon replied. "We came to see if you figured out why our boss attacked us."  
  
"The Source isn't your boss." Phoebe said with a frown. "You're not Demons or Warlocks."  
  
"The Source is the real-life equivelent of Satan, isn't he?" Ashley asked Phoebe, who nodded. "That makes him our boss."  
  
"I hope someday you realize how empty evil really is." Phoebe said. "Before it's too late, and you really are evil."  
  
"We didn't come here to debate with you, Phoebe." Ashley said. "We came here to find out if you knew why The Source would target two random teenagers who even happened to like him."  
  
"That's because The Source didn't send that Demon." Phoebe replied. "Cole, if you remember he's an ex-Demon, said that the Demon we fought had the Mark of Mirai on his forehead. Mirai is a powerful Demon who broke away from The Source a while ago, and is constantly at conflict with The Source. It still doesn't make sense, though, why he would attack two random humans, even if the two of you are Satanists."  
  
There has to be some other reason, Phoebe's right. Ashley thought.  
  
"Well, anyway, thanks for your help Phoebe." Jon said. "We have to go, this stupid family thing, but we'll keep in touch."  
  
Phoebe nodded as the two teenagers got up and left.  
  
The poor, confused kids. Phoebe thought. They don't realize what they're getting themselves into.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Ashley's jet-black BMW pulled up to John's home. The two of them got out of it, and entered the large house that was Jon's, where Jon's mother and Ashley's father were waiting for them right in the doorway.  
  
"Please don't tell me that the two of you are together." Ashley said.  
  
The two adults jumped back from each other.  
  
"No, of course not!" Ashley's dad said. "But, we do have a lot to tell you."  
  
"We believed everything you told us about that Demon attack." Jon's mom said. "Because we both sort of dated Demons."  
  
Jon and Ashley were stunned as the truth came out.  
  
"The two of you are both half-Demons." Ashley's dad said.  
  
"Not just any half-Demons, either." Jon's mom said. "Ashley's mother was Mercedes, and Jon's father was Merideth, two of the most powerful Demons of all time. And you have their blood in you."  
  
"So then why don't we have any powers?" Jon asked them right away.  
  
"I'm getting to it, hon." Jon's mom said. "Let me tell the entire story, and it will make sense."  
  
"After we both gave birth to each of you, Mercedes and Merideth left each of us and went back to each other." Ashley's dad said. "We were chosen, sort of, to carry their children. Something about a prophecy, we aren't entirely sure."  
  
"However, soon after the two of you were born, a powerful good Witch learned of your birth." Jon's mom said. "She binded both of your powers."  
  
"After that, we were given our riches to keep quiet about Demons and the like." Ashley's dad said. "And to raise the two of you as innocent humans, for that was part of their grand plan. You were to be raised as humans until the day when the good Witch that binded your powers was killed, breaking the bind."  
  
"And that day has come." Jon's mom said. "We have recieved word that the Witch is mortally wounded. Within any second, your powers will have come unbinded."  
  
"You two knew you were half-Demon, inside of you." Ashley's dad said. "You were drawn to Satanism, and each other, because of it. It is your destiny to be together."  
  
"Us being Christians, normalcy, all of it, was just a lie." Jon's mom said. "Be prepared for your true destinies."  
  
Inside of them, Jon and Ashley knew all of this was true. And as the good Witch died a few moments later, they felt their powers release. They felt the evil inside them come to the surface.  
  
The daughter of Mercedes and the son of Merideth had arrived.  
  
And nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
